Lolcats
Lolcats A lolcat is an image combining a photograph, most frequently of a cat, with a humorous and idiosyncratic caption in (often) broken English—a dialect which is known as “lolspeak,” ”kitteh,” or “kitty pidgin” and which parodies the poor grammar typically attributed to Internet slang. The name "lolcat" is a compound word of the phrase "LOL" and "cat". A synonym for "lolcat" is cat macro, since the images are a type of image macro. Lolcats are designed for photo sharing imageboards and other internet forums. The term lolcat gained national media attention in the United States when it was covered by Time, which wrote that non-commercialized phenomena of the sort are increasingly rare, stating that lolcats have "a distinctly old-school, early 1990s, Usenet feel to them." Format These images usually consist of a photo of a cat with a large caption characteristically set in a sans serif font such as Impact or Arial Black. The image is, on occasion, digitally edited for effect. The caption generally acts as a speech balloon encompassing a comment from the cat, or as a description of the depicted scene. The caption is intentionally written with deviations from standard English spelling and syntax, featuring "strangely-conjugated verbs, but a tendency to converge to a new set of rules in spelling and grammar." The text parodies the grammar-poor patois stereotypically attributed to Internet slang. Frequently, lolcat captions take the form of phrasal templates. Some phrases have a known source (usually a well-known Internet meme, such as All your base are belong to us or Do not want), while others seem to be specific to the lolcat form. There are parallels between the language used in lolcats and baby talk, which some owners of cats often use when talking to them. The superimposed text is usually assumed to be uttered by the cat in the photograph. Common themes include jokes of the form "Im in ur noun, verb-ing ur related noun." Many lolcat images capture cats performing characteristically human actions or using modern technology, such as computers or gaming consoles. There are several well-known lolcat images and single-word captions that have spawned many variations and imitations, including "Ceiling Cat" and "Cats That Look Like Hitler". Others include "Fail" and "I Can Has Cheezburger." History Images portraying cats and other animals in human-like situations with captions date as far back as the early 20th century, when a photographer named Harry Whittier Frees published novelty postcards and children's books with such images of animals dressed in human clothing. The lolcats resurfaced as an internet meme from the anonymous imageboard 4chan sometime around 2005. The word "lolcat" is attested as early as June 2006, and the domain name "lolcats.com" was registered on June 14, 2006. Their popularity was spread through usage on forums such as Something Awful. The News Journal states that "some trace the lolcats back to the site 4chan, which features bizarre cat pictures on Saturdays, or 'Caturdays'." Ikenburg adds that the images have been "slinking around the Internet for years under various labels, but they didn't become a sensation until early 2007 with the advent of I Can Has Cheezburger?" The first image on "I CAN HAS CHEEZBURGER?" was posted on January 11, 2007 and was allegedly from the Something Awful website." Lev Grossman of Time wrote that the oldest known example "probably dates to 2006", but later corrected himself in a blog post where he recapitulated the anecdotal evidence readers had sent him, placing the origin of "Caturday" and many of the images now known by a few as "lolcats" in early 2005. The domain name "caturday.com" was registered on April 30, 2005. Offshoots and parodies ◾ The LOLCat Bible Translation Project is attempting to translate the Bible into lolcat speak. God is represented as Ceiling Cat and Jesus Christ as Happy Cat, while the Devil is represented by a character called Basement Cat. ◾The syntax of lolcat captions was used as the basis for LOLCODE, an esoteric programming language with interpreters and compilers available in .NET framework, perl, etc. Dictionary A. A - eh, as in, "A? Ai cant heer u." aboot - about, as spoken bai teh Canadians and teh Boston hyoominz abowt - about abuv - above admirashun - admiration adn - and (sumtiems teh kittehs gets teh letters mixed up) adopshun - adoption; the act of adopting any animal and giving a loving home, kibble and occasional gushifud. aer - are Aerobics instructor/legal profesional - accompanies stating-the-obvious cat-safety warnings. Reference to this classic thread agin - again ai - I ajint - agent aks - ask akshully - actually; alt.spelling; acshually alfa - alpha, as in, "Ai am teh alpha male! Do mai bidding!" antipayshun - anticipation, the word, not the song by Carly Simon anudda - another armonee - harmony armz - arms or teh tings between ur hands and ur shoulders or in teh case of teh kittehs, the space tween paws and shoulder areas Asiancat - the approver of things on the internet asplode- explode, as in, when kitteh iz so cyoot, ur hed mite asplode asp urchins - aspersions; an unfavorable or damaging remark; slander awl - all; also can be used in already as, awlredy awn - on 1 Awwww! - the cuteness is overwhelming and you must go "Awwww!" awsum - awesome ax - ask az - as (teh kittehs liekz "Z") azmah - asthma B. B - be, as in, "To be or not to be." Bee, as in, "Dat bumblebee stung mai paw!" b4 - before baf - bath; a much dreaded occurrence for da kittehs! Often used with, "DO NOT WANT!!!" bag kitteh- kitteh who lurves teh bags; awl siezes an awl shaeps(eben iffen dey doan fit teh kitteh!) bahleewud - Bollywood, the Indian (not Native American Indian, but across the pond Indian) film industry bai - bye, most commonly used in, "kthxbai" Could also be used as, authored "bai", like by or even buy, like you buy sumpin at teh stoar. Bakun-Cheezburger - A cheezburger enhanced with a few slices of crispy bacon. This is so good that eating over 400 of these will make kitteh tummies asplode from teh yummy goodness! Balentymz dae - Valentines day bankie - blanket; could also be: blankie barkalounger- a doggy who iz amenable to tek kittehz sleepin awn or neer him; a reclining lounge chair Basement Cat - archenemy of Ceiling Cat basketcat - a cat who is on, in or around one or more baskets baskit - basket battreez - batteries BBQ - barbecue; used in OMGWTFBBQ and then means: nonsense or bery, bery, qte ! Bearcat - a cat assumes the "bear" position; standing on back paws in an upright position with front paws extended or reaching. Mouth is usually open and da pointee enz (claws) are visible. Can be used to attack da hoomins leg, but most likely, something dangled by da hoomin, e.g., feather stick, string, etc. bedcat - a cat who can make a bed out of anything bedduh - better; could also be bedda bettah - better BFF - best friends forever, can also be "bffe" bfour - before birdie- a creature kittehs' love, sometimes as fud birf - birth, often used with: day or mark bizkits - Biscuits, the end product of da kitteh kneading a soft surface, e.g., hoomin belly (or udder fat area), cushionez, bed, etc. blargh - more severe form of "argh" which was adapted from pirate speak for, "Oh no!" or "Ow!" blind dates - not a good idea. blz - balls, most commonly used with har, as in harblz. Alternate spelling - bls. Can also mean play balls, as in toys. boaf - both boi - boy boks - box BOOM HEADSHOT! - The reaction to pwning newbs in a first person shooter game. borked - broken botes - boats; votes bounty cat- kitteh wit teh bounty on it's hed or kitteh wit teh "bounty" on it's hed boxcat - a cat in a box, which would akshully be most cats brainz - brains; alt. spelling, braynz brb - be right back. BSL - bunny sign language buffay - buffet buk - buck bukkit - a container with a handle, usually blue. bunday - sunday bunneh - bunny buoy - boy bunway airlines - Bunnies with extended ears prepped for lift off in order to transport critters to udder locations. Burock - Barack, as in, Obama buttafly- butterfly bwahahahaha - evil laugh C. C - see or sea caek - cake; a large round (or other shape), sweet and yummy concoction that da hoomins make and/or eat...it iz covered with icing or frosting (kinda like da gravy in gushifud, but sweet!); used to celebrate Caturday camoflag - camouflage capshun - caption care-troll - see 'aerobics instructor/legal professional' above; also, CT or wearing the CT mask catloaf - first introduced by B. Kliban (RIP) in the 1970's in the book "Cat"; it is the state of a cat or kitten in which all the kitteh limbs are not seen and they look like a large, or small, meat loaf catmoflag - see camoflag Catnip- a dangeruss drug which roons lievs ov kittehs. cat owner - a mythical term used to denote ownership of a cat by a hoomin; an archaic expression cats playing- kittehs playing with things normally reserved for hooman usage Cattank- Legendary hybrid of the lolcats; free to roam Space and Time. Has its own holiday on the internet.2 catuhtude - cattitude, the special way cats act. They has teh cattitude! caturday - saturday; also known as a day when the cat is honored, adored, celebrated; a day observed by cats as their holiday cawl - call CCC - Cyoot Crash Cart - a specialized vehicle with the required implements for treating the victims of a head splort, including, but not limited to, chocolate, hot beverages, duct tape, and blankets. Ceiling Cat - God of awl teh kittehs; alt.spellz, ceeling. Also God of the lolcat bible and discrete observer of your personal habits.3 chawklit - chocolate; cure for hed splort, see splort cheez - Cheese, usually a mass or orange chemicular stuff made into a flat square to put on da burgers. cheezburger - the object of desire for all cats. the reason for the interweb's existance is to acquire a cheezburger. cheezburger not done yet - an animal known as cow cheezburger now plz - must have cheezburger now! cheezburglr - a cheez thief cheezmail - email received by the ICHC staff chokklit - chocolate choys - choice CHRG - Chicken Head Rubber Glove (with drawings awn it) - protection against the effects of head splorting. See doctors with exam gloves on head cinmininium - cinnamon (multiple spellingz) classic thread - A thread is a series of messages about a subject; a classic thread is a well know thread about a subject; a thread is also just a piece of thread that teh kittehs plays wif! comput-arrr - computer in pirate lolspeak concatulations - congratulations concatumalashuns - congratulationsconfoozled - confused, puzzled, bewildered, bemused, baffled, flummoxed conga-rat-shoelaces - congratulations cookie - a cookie; mostly a round, flat, sweet and yummy concoction that da hoomins eat too many of or dunk in da milk where it falls apart and kittehs use paws to halp da hoomins get teh tasty morsels. Kittehs have been known to make cookies for their hoomins on occasion, but seem unable to resist eating the cookie before presenting it. corm - corn cors - course craydl - cradle creatibitee - creativity creatibness - creativeness CTRL+ALT+Delete cat - kitteh who luvs ctrl alt delete cud - could cudda - could have cunspearacee - conspiracy Curius Cat- This kitteh is curius cwned - coned, which refers to the cone type of device, also know as the Victorian collar, that teh Vet putz on teh kitteh dat had surgery or sumpin and dey don't want dem to lick or tear out stitches cyoot - cute; alternate spelling, kyoot and qte cz - sees or could be, cz for cubic zirconia, but kitteh dont often wear rings or jewlree D. da - sometimes used for "the" daffynishun - definition dais - days; daze daiz ub weke - days of the week danz - dance dawg - dog; canine; an animal often feared by kittehs, but sometimes friendly to and with kittehs dayz - days; daze; dais deelinz - dealings deez - these delluhgut - delegate deluks - deluxe dem - them Demmacat - Democrat den - then derma-brazion - dermabrasion, most likely from teh ruff kitteh tung dat - that dey - they dey see me rollin. dey haytin - a lyric from a song by Chamillionaire. diabeetus - diabetes diffikult - difficult; also can be spelled difcult, difeecult difrnt - different dignity - poise and self respect for da kitteh or, but I doubt this, da hoomin dikshunary - dictionary dint- didn't; did not; dent direktin - directing dis - this diskreshun - discretion distwibyut - distribute dogma - the established beliefs, principles and opinions of D-O-G-S dongle(s) - a small harware device that connects to computer; a werd teh kittehs lieks cuz it sowndz nawtee do not want - kitteh does not want that which is being offered, most likely by hoomin; kitteh may feel strongly about the do not want, as in, DO NOT WANT!!1! doozin' it - kitteh is saying that which he is currently doozing, or doozin, he or she iz doozing it right. do want - kitteh does want that which is being offered. Generally accompanied by an ecstatic facial expression and grabby paws. Dr. Tinycat - Teh cyootest kitteh in tiny green scrub suit! Very adept in use of CCC (see CCC) and head splorts. driving- a skill kittehs do not possess...yet! Dubya - "W" for George W. Bush, teh current Prez duk - duck dun - done; don't dunno - don't know durtee - dirty E. ebel - evil ebbreeting - everything ebbreebodee - everybody edumakayshun - education Eestr - Easter eet - it eezee - easy eleben - eleven; one of teh kittehs faborit numburrz and werdz, speshullee wen dey sez "elebentee" emayo - email emocat - a cat laden with angst; a cat with a swoop hairstyle; a cat who shuts out the world to wallow in EMOtions endcat - will end you and all you love. esskarrgoe - escargot(teh snailz u eet! pleh) evenchulee - eventually ewez - use eyedentitees - identitieseyelands - islands eye - I eyem - I'm F. faboo - fabulous fail - inability to accomplish set task feedur - Teh designashun given to teh hooman that teh hooman owner has selektud to provide teh cheezburgers feesh - (noun) Someatimez if i not trow up on anyting or scratch 'er up alot, she giva me suma feesh, den, "I has feesh!" Fish, being fresh caught salmon, Cod, Mahi Mahi, Catfish or other, cooked to perfection by a human, then subsequently offered to feline as bribe or reward for good behavior.feesh steek(z) - (noun) When me mamma can cooka no cheezburga, she sometime maka me eata a feesh steek. "I can has feesh steek?" Normally called a fish stick, a "feesh steek" is an amalgam of wite, putty-like substance that resembles cod, but does not taste like it. A common finding in the freezers of Northern America, this breaded nightmare is sometimes fed to unknowing and mistreated youth. feets - (noun, pl.) more than one foot or paw. May often be the object of curiosity for young kittehs or pups. "Are these my feets?" fierce - a term used by only teh cyootest, littlest kittehs when they feel like they are scary big cats fiks - fix fink - think fings - things firefox impression cat - cat who is able to curl in the exact pose of the Mozilla Firefox logo; same coloring iz gud flavr - flavor floofy - descriptive term for the 'bigger boned' feline. eg "he doesn't eat too much gushyfud, he's just floofy" fnaks - thanks fone- a type of communication used by teh kittehs frenz - friends FFP - Fragile Feline Police; one of teh many Care Trolls frum - from FTW - for the win fud - food fur - for F.U.R.S.T. - A word that is never said aloud or typed due to the jinx possibilities! F.U.R.S.T. is the "nawt sekkund" person (see "nawt sekkund"). They are the winner of the nawt sekkund post in the comments section under a new pic on ICHC. They are offered drinks (non-alcoholic), a dance and congratulations, especially by the sekkund person. A.K.A. furvest from last. furvest - furthest, as in "furvest from last", see F.U.R.S.T. fut - foot fuxing ur perception - messing with your POV fwend - friend G. g - gee gaev - gave gawtz - has giggl - giggle ginger- a derogatory term for an orange-furred lolcat GMTA - Great Minds Think Alike goggie - doggie; see under 'dawg' googie - sound effect made by hoomans as dey nom certain finger fud pastries when said pastries are filled wif melty chawklit chips and caramel gooeyzzz. Cookie Monster inbented dis term. gots - has; alt. spelling, gotz goway - leave me alone Grabbity, The Law of - you see it, you grab it gravity - a fickle law which can be turned on and off. groshury day - day that teh hoomins go to teh groshury (grocery) store and buy da gushifud, da kibble and da treatz! Sometimes u can find da shrimpz and da tuna too. grrrrr - growl gud - good gushifud - canned or yummy wet food, might be in plastic container or bag - must have gravy. Alternate spellings: gushyfud or gooshyfud. H. hab - have habben - haven't hadda - had to hai- hi hao - how halp - help hamstr - hamster happycat - a blue-gray cat known for his penchant for cheeseburgers happychair - A steel chair, that seems always happy HappiTail - that straight-up I-just-eetid-a-viagra tail-twitch that means kitty is VERY excited. har - hair, as in, harblz or harbls(see below) harribl - horrible hart - heart hatez - hates headcat - is just a head. headfloor - where hoomans can physically express a groan with their head to the desk or slapping their forehead, kittehs are restricted to headfloor (could also be headtable, etc.) position due to anatomical limitations harbls - hairballs. Neutered kittehs lack these. harblz (hair) - nasty stuff that come out of kitteh mouth when kitteh groom too much. Hakkur Kitteh - A infamous lolcat that uses other's kredit kards to buy cheezburgers online. haxxor - Hacker, as in "Haxxor kitteh" (alt.-Hakker, Haxor,Hackur,Hakur,Haxur,Haxxur) hed - head;most commonly used withsplort, as in, hed splort, which occurs when tehCHRG is not used when viewing of teh kyoot kittehs heer - here; hear hidercat - a cat hiding Hillaree - Hillary; alt. spellingz - Hillree himz - he is; hymns you singz in teh church hoep - hope hokay - okay Holidays - a time when hoomans feel the need to dress up there kittehs in costumes and, while the result may be hilarious, the loss of dignity to the kittehs is not appreciated Holycat - a cat who is Holy not holey; an angelic cat hooman - human; also may be spelled hoomin or hoomun Hooman owner - a cat; takes the place of teh archaic term - cat owner(see above); cats own hoomans and hab them do da bidding of da kitteh, especially in da opening of da gushifud cans hopefuwwy - hopefully hugz - hugs; can be huggz, huggs hyoominz - humans I. I - eye, aye Icat - a cat who lurves teh compooterz an awlmoas becumz teh compooter at tiemz ICHC - icanhascheezburger; the most popular site on da intarwebs! I eated it - teh kitteh has eaten something, most likely something strange, like a hooman Ima- I am (going to) I made you a cookie - but I eated it. idk - I don't know Ihasahotdog - icanhascheezburger spin-off site featuring loldogs in stead of lolcats Ikea cat - generally missing parts. In Soviet Russia... - shows that kittehs think everything is opposite in Soviet Russia, e.g., "In Soviet Russia kitteh captions you", where as, in the USA, we caption kittehs. inna - in the Innagaddadavida - in the garden of Eden; a song by "Iron Butterfly", 1968 (they must have had kitteh members! lolz) instrucshuns - instructions intarwebs - the internet intertubes - internet inturvenshun - intervention in ur- in your; teh kittehs iz awlwaes "in ur" sumpin invisibility - lolcat eyes are able to see invisible objects. iPawd- iPod i r - I am irl - in real life i see what you did thar - kittehs watch us! it's dangerous to go alone! take this - a legend of zelda reference Itteh Bitteh Kitteh Commiteh- Committee run by tiny kittehs I upgraded ur ram- ram has been upgraded, probably in an unusual way Iz - is, or I am Category:Lolcats Category:Featured